dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Skull
Johann Schmidt (ヨハン・シュミット, Yohan Shumitto), also known as Red Skull (レッド・スカル, Reddo Sukaru), is the leader of an adept terrorist organization known as HYDRA and some years later formed the Cabal. Both groups' goal is global domination. "Don't put anything past him. If it's devious, cruel, and underhanded, he's thought of it already." :—Captain America's warning about Red Skull. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Johann Schmidt As Red Skull Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Red Skull is a power-hungry, manipulative, highly intelligent, cruel, arrogant, egocentric who seeks power and dominance over everything. He is a skilled orator, able to gave him the power to win people's hearts and minds and strike doubt in the resolute and courageous minds, and use it his advantage where he feigned loyalty and strength to those who followed him. He has many megalomaniac tendencies, and often refers to himself as a superior as he believe that the serum has made him evolve beyond his human condition. He had neither pity nor mercy toward those he marks as inferior. On his own account, he is "a leader of men". His self-proclaimed nature showed greatly in his encounters with Iron Man. Skull avidly labeled Iron Man as a fool and saw the Armored Avengers' preference to rely on his suits an attribution to his "cowardly" nature, and would also frequently consider himself to be a sacrificial person, in order to achieve his goals, while he presumed that Stark would make no such actions to accomplish his. Ironically, for all his pretentiousness, he is willing to except his errors in judgement. His observation skills also account for his ability to quickly adapt to any given situation, easily subduing Iron Man and subsequently stealing his armor. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man **White Tiger 3 **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Powers, Weapons and Abilities Red Skull took an early prototype version of Dr. Abraham Erksine's Super Soldier Serum to gain enhanced abilities. But the formula also mutated his appearance turning his face into a red skull. He is also possesses an intellect and inventive genius. It is possible that after his work with Thanos, Thanos may have rejuvenated the super-soldier serum in his system, thus explaining the fact that he no longer needs the Armor to sustain himself and him still possessing his enhanced abilities after his alignment with Thanos and having the Armor removed. After the Time Stone de-aged Skull, his fighting skills and condition were enhanced. Enough to match Captain America in combat. Former Powers and Abilities After he steal's Tony Stark's armor, Red Skull obtain some of Iron Man's many abilities but also the armor and the arc reactor that he steal's from Tony also helps him to stay alive. Formerly, the Red Skull as Cosmic Red Skull was one of the most powerful beings in the universe after merging with the Tesseract. Cosmic Red Skull now possessed the cosmic powers, but this power was granted to him by the Tesseract. Powers * Super Soldier Serum Enhancements ** Mutation:-''' He was transferred into a skull like being with harder skin & reddish skin coloring *** '''Enhanced Strength:- '''He can go toe to toe on strength levels with Captain America in Hand To Hand Combat. ' *** '''Enhanced Intellect:- '''He is a Master level manipulator, strategist, politicia, intimidator, interrogator, espionage, scientist, militant, spy, martial artist, marksman, scientist, intuitive genius, enforcer & leader. *** '''Enhanced Reflexes:-' He can react to oncoming attacks instantaneously. *** Healing Factor:- 'He can heal from minor cuts in minutes and broken bones in a hour or so. *** '''Enhanced Endurance:-' He can tolerate more damage from any apparent than even captain America & tires much slower in combat than average olympic level humans. *** 'Ageless Lifespan:-' He did not seem to even age a day ever since his enhancements. Abilities He is a highly gifted subversive strategist and political operative, and having knowledge of several forms of fighting skills that's almost equaled to Captain America. Aside from his experience with fighting,' Red Skull is also proficient with the use of several fire-arms that he mostly uses to serve his own needs and purposes. Red Skull is very well-known for his ability to produce elaborate schemes and his display of strategy. Naturally forming a plan that consists of two or more goals to serve his needs, holding back a hidden plan that wouldn't be revealed until later, and a fall-back plan in case his current plan tends to fail. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Former Equipment The Iron Skull's armor contains a variety of offensive weapons that are based on Iron Man's technology such as. *'Repulsor Beam:' The armor's primary energy weapon is a particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets that can repel physical and energy-based attacks. *'Hologram Projects:' The Iron Skull can project a 3-dimensional holograms images such as maps. *'Missiles:' though never seen when iron man attacks red skull after the apparent death of captain America he fired missiles at red skull so it is logical to assume that red skull still has these weapons. *'Uni-Beam:' red skulls armor should posses a uni beam because when MODOK is showing him the software of the avengers strategies he fires one at iron mans uni beam Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Legacy See also External links *Red Skull ''Wikipedia *Red Skull Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Superpower-Enhanced Category:Super Strength Category:Marvel Universe Characters